


Look where we are now

by UraniumLollipop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Not Shippy, POV John Egbert, Sadstuck, nobody is named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumLollipop/pseuds/UraniumLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert reflects on life.</p>
<p>Non Sburb/Sgrub AU, where kids and trolls are all living in the same area. Could be humanstuck, or just trolls sharing the planet with humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look where we are now

When I was little, I had three best friends. We were inseparable. We could move anywhere, do anything, and we would end up together. One day, we started to grow apart.

We would wake up, and sleep in the same old routine, but we just kind of stopped talking. I drifted through life, staying the geeky child at heart that I always was and always would be. My closest friend became obsessed with cool. He took the path of popularity, and the final step was leaving me behind. But I was happy because he was happy.

Then there were the girls, the one people said I was dating and the one people said was my cousin. Of course, this was never true. The one I supposedly dated, she always had that little, all-knowing smile. She found light in knowledge, and devoted all her time to her studies. This left no time for me. But she would go on. She was happy, I was happy.

My last friend, we looked so alike! We grew up together, and we were like peas in a pod. We were perfect, like the stupid grinning twins in books. We used to finish each others' sentences! But one day she ran for class president, and we had less and less time together. She was a born leader, I was a born friend. But she drifted away too, and I was happy, happy for them all. 

So happy that I forgot about myself.

Life went on, and I gained new friends. I even tried dating some, a string of girlfriends, and even a few boyfriends. But nothing was quite right. I was lacking the true friendships that I needed. Not just fair-weather friends and week-long relationships. I needed what I had lost.

I was like the happy kid who has a fistful of balloons and lets them fly away. Happy, then lonely. And one by one, the balloons popped.

The first one was my friend, the smart one. They called her names, teased her until her girlfriend couldn't hold her back. She left a note saying that if it wasn't her, there would be three other bodies in her place. She was a victim of society, its cruelty left a lasting effect on those around her. 

My other half, as they called her, moved away. As we neared college, she got a scholarship, and had to leave. She said that she couldn't see us in three years. I haven't heard from her in at least five.

My last and closest friend was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was at a party, and things got wild. Too cool to leave, he texted me. So cool, that he got into a fight with a drunken psychopath. Five died that night, and when I saw his name on the list, I cried.

My girlfriend lost interest, my "friends" moved on.

And all I could think was that I could have fixed it had I actually tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! Hope you like it! Please comment, I need to know what to fix for the next time I write.


End file.
